


A World to carry on

by clymthefkk



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Alex and Carter we're friends, Character Death, Distrust, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internal Monologue, Love Confessions, Lover's Death, Sad, Suffering, this is what i do at 4 am-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clymthefkk/pseuds/clymthefkk
Summary: What happened after Carte's death in Paris. Clear can only count on Alex now, trying to get on with life.
Relationships: Alex Browning/Clear Rivers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A World to carry on

**Author's Note:**

> Two days ago i was doing nothing at night cuz my game controller broke and i was feeling lonely as shit for some reason (it happends sometimes) so like any normal guy i started to writing 'bout fictional characters sad relationship HAHA-  
> it was playing Final Destination on TV and being a movie saga that i like so much i though: Why not?  
> I spent literally an entire dawn awake just to write half. yesterday i was too busy so i only finished today.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. feel free to comment and show your opinion  
> and, man, how i miss having a girlfriend :,)

Clear handed the money over to the taxi driver and walked away from the vehicle. In front of her, the thousands of small windows in the gigantic building made a cold run down her spine. The mist that enveloped the place gave the impression that the walls were endless.

Perhaps they were, the girl thought. After all that happened, doubting anything was difficult.

A sigh. So that was it. This was where she would spend the rest of her life. It certainly wasn't a good ending.

She didn't want to. Not even a little. But she needed to do this.

_For Alex. You promised him. Can't give up now_

And with that thought, Clear headed for the door. With every step she took, she remembered the past few weeks. The last ones they were together.

*****

**Before**

The tranquility and happiness that they gradually returned to ended in a matter of seconds when the huge sign hit Carter in the face.

This and more serious damage to the neighborhood's buildings attracted enough attention to stop Paris for a short time. It was, in fact, a good source of news.

For the two survivors, it was all falling apart again. They would be stuck in the city where all that terror had started over the next few days.

Going back to New York didn't look good either, though. Nowhere was safe.

The sight of Carter's body being totally destroyed remained in Clear's mind. Everything they were overcoming suddenly came back like a tsunami, going against them all.

Tears and more tears fell from her eyes, as well as from Alex's. And so it went on for many hours, until she calmed down.

They had reserved two rooms, one for both, and another for the friend. It was planned to be a room with a double bed, but in the end they thought it best to stay in separate beds. She felt more comfortable that way.

Those six months after the incident at Clear's house were the biggest breath of relief in their lives. Everything was rearranging. And the courtship was still going strong.

But something was bothering her. It was a little twinge behind the head that never went away.

The girl was a good observer. Because she never had many companies, she spent most of her time analyzing others. She practically knew what her boyfriend thought based on how he acted before they even got to know each other.

_Alex is usually always pretty cool. Completely normal. But it has some small spikes. This is something relatively easy to notice in many people. And most of the time it is because of love._

_There were days when he arrived at classes more discouraged, tense. And others he was happy with, just a little more than usual._

_I shouldn't pay attention to that kind of thing. It's creepy._

_But this time is different. It's about Alex. My Alex._

_I don't care if I wasn't the first, if he was dating someone else. We will always have more than one love in life. I'm not an idiot._

_It turns out, it wasn't just before the trip. Recently, he was happy too well. Even better than when he's with me. It was only once, but I could tell._

_Alex loves me, I don't question that. I am the person closest to him after all those tragedies, along with Carter. And I certainly love him back. Very very much._

_He's not cheating on me, no. He's not that kind of guy._

_But I can't get it out of my head._

_I must be thinking too much. He continues to act normally. Being the same boy I fell in love with._

_But..._

Clear said nothing about it. There was no reason to discuss stupid theories in his head. In addition, they were finally in Paris. Why ruin that?

Despite the blonde girl's doubts, they couldn't be better. Every minute they spent in the city of love was spent, both among the three friends, and just the couple.

They were finally moving on. And then hell came back.

At the hotel reception, the two embraced. The girl curled up against Alex's chest, still crying a little. Although she was being comforted, it was he who seemed on the verge of losing his mind.

The cops talked to them for a while. They allowed them to speak with their families and made sure to book tickets back for them. The trip would be shorter than they planned.

As soon as they were released, the two went straight to the bedroom. They just wanted to lie down and forget about it a little.

But they knew it wouldn't be possible. This was going to be a long and painful night.

A hand touched Clear's shoulder, who at that moment was trying to fall asleep for at least a few minutes.

“Just for tonight, let's sleep together. Please ”His voice was broken and low.

She didn't know how much she wanted to hear those words. The two single beds were placed next to each other, to form a single larger one.

The two hugged each other tightly, making sure the other was still there. It was almost as if their lives depended on it.

Every now and then a sob was heard in the silence. For Clear, any doubts and disagreements between them were as insignificant as dust.

She still had Alex in her arms. And she would never let him go again.

The return to Mt. Abraham happened a week later. Air travel was like a death sentence, but there was no alternative. What would they do? They were just 18-year-old students, with no money to stay in a hotel for much longer.

An agent was placed to accompany them during the flight. It wouldn't change anything if the plane exploded, but at least it helped to control Alex's panic attacks.

Clear was as terrified as the boy, but she managed to control herself, trying not to cry, in silence. Their arms were entwined, and each time the boy started to despair, she held his hand tightly, murmuring consolations; "We'll be fine ... We'll be fine".

And, at least for the moment, that was true. The trip was smooth, without even a turbulence.

You're enjoying playing with us, aren't you, you bastard?

The plane landed and they got off, being greeted by Alex's bleak parents. The girl wondered what it must be like to know that her own child was so close to death at all times. She couldn't even imagine. And neither did her mother, she recalled with sadness and hatred.

The Browning insisted that Clear spend the night at their home. But even if they didn't, their son would insist until he convinced them. She couldn't be alone at a time like this. She would stay in the guest room. His parents were extremely kind and considerate, being almost like the father figures that Clear could not have had.

Carter's funeral took place shortly thereafter. His gravestone was close to the memorial of the victims of Flight 180, as well as that of his other friends, who had also left the plane that night. There were a good number of people sitting there on the chairs while Mrs. Horton made her speech, her husband holding her by the shoulder to keep her firm.

Alex thought about saying a few words too, but ended up giving up on the idea. He couldn't think of a single sentence for his text.

"Carter would kill me if I curled up in the middle of a speech in his honor" He said, with a small genuine smile, that she hadn't seen in a long time.

When it was time to go, the two ended up being alone there, after greeting the boy's parents. Clear leaned against one of the trees, leaving Alex alone for a while. She realized that he needed time to think.

He bent down for a moment, placing a pink rose in front of the tombstone. They had bought it together, but it was obvious that it was something more exclusive to him. When Alex got up, he remained there for a long time. He covered his face with one hand. Crying.

Clear, who couldn't even cry anymore, felt her sadness sinking deeper and deeper. She went over to her lover, lightly stroking his shoulder. It was just them now.

CARTER HORTON  
MAR. 11. 1982 - DEC. 15. 2000

*****

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me? ”

The policeman was gently trying to get the girl's attention, who was sitting in the back of the open ambulance, with a towel covering her body. She did not answer.

The expertise finished cleaning up the scene. The body was taken on a stretcher in a black bag, to be examined later. It would have been intact, were it not for the bloody deformity on the left side of the head.

The brick had fallen from a three-story building. Such a fall, unfortunately, caused quite an ugly damage. The merchant said he called the officers after hearing screams, but just before that, the sound of flesh being crushed had almost stopped his heart.

When the cops arrived, they found a horrified Clear, extremely pale, her mouth still gaping after she screamed so much. Alex was already dead, lying on his stomach, a stain of red liquid that slowly spread across the alley floor.

The man who was trying to talk to her walked away, going to speak to one of his colleagues. He didn't hear the girl's words, which came out barely audible through clenched teeth in her trembling mouth.

"In any way ... in any way, that's how you take it from me ..."

She was still paralyzed by the shock, without even having the strength to cry.

They had escaped so many, but so many times. The most desperate, most difficult situations. Always alert to anything.

That was their life now, and they were willing to go through it all.

And then, in the most banal, simple and unexpected way, it killed him. Death took Alex away.

With just a brick. With just that, he was gone. Forever.

"CuRse YoU..."

She was taken to the police station, where Alex's parents did not take long to arrive. She didn't know what to say to them. Apologize, say he didn't suffer, show how much she loved their son. The words just didn't come out.

The agents, the same ones who investigated her and her friends, asked a few questions. The girl just responded while she looked at her feet, somewhat unaware of what was going on around. Her own voice was but a distant echo in the void.

It didn't take long to be released. They offered to look for someone for psychological help. The idea was rejected.

She just wanted to go. Even though she doesn't know where exactly.

Hours passed. Clear was lying on her bed, holding a shirt that Alex had once forgotten there. The TV was on some channel, where an old soap opera was shown.

The only thing that was said on the news channels was about the incident in the alley. And the last thing she wanted to do was listen to insensitive idiots telling all the details about her loss, as if they were narrating a book.

At least the sound of the characters arguing dramatically, together with the rustling of the leaves on the trees and the ticking of the clock, helped to cover the silence of the night.

She stared at the ceiling, refusing to look to the side. Alex would never be there again, asking if she knew how beautiful she was.

They would never walk the streets together hand in hand again. He would no longer share her plans, while his girlfriend just listened to him, admired by his enthusiasm and cleverness. They would never kiss again. Or make love.

She would never hear him say those three words that made her smile even on the worst days.

For a moment, just one, she wished she were dead.

A wave of guilt filled her in the next instant. This was not something to be desired, especially for her.

Clear was lucky to still be alive. She couldn't just throw it all away.

 _If I die, live for me_ , Alex had said it once. That was what he would want.

The girl imagined how disappointed he would be if he knew what she, who, for the boy, was the strongest woman he knew, was thinking.

Oh, Alex. Always such a good person. That was one of the reasons why she had fallen in love with him.

A sigh. It was all very recent, but she had to put up with it. In her head, she made a promise, both to herself and to her lover.

In time, the funeral would come, the death anniversaries of all her friends, the seasons, the celebrations. And she would go on alone. But she would be dealing with all of that. She just needed to think about what to do.

Clear could smell Alex's scent from the shirt she was holding. The sound of the TV still occupied the silence.

She turned to the side, and her eyes slowly closed.

There were still many more days ahead.

*****

The receptionist at the Psychiatric Institute was looking at Clear with a slightly confused expression. Although she already had all kinds of people entering that place, that was a strange request.

“So you want to check in here because death is chasing you? This is it?"

"Yes, exactly"

The lady wrote down the reason on the chart she had on the table. The girl seemed to be completely healthy and confident about what she was saying. It was strange, but she knew that even the most ordinary person in the world could be a lunatic.

“You know this is where people with psychological problems are, right? Are you admitting you have a problem? ”

“Call me crazy if you want to, but I'm just trying to stay alive. This is the safest place for me ”there was an urgency in her voice.

The receptionist just nodded, writing a few more things. Just another patient, nothing to care about or worry about. She then gave the sheet and the pen to Clear.

“Right then, Miss Rivers. Check these two last options below and put your signature. If you want, you can make a note about the visits ”

She had many observations to make about visitors. She couldn't risk anything. She did as the old lady asked, and then started writing on the blank lines.

When she was finished, she was taken to put on the patient's clothes, and then was guided to her room.

It was an entirely white scenario. The walls and floor were padded, and the only thing inside was a bed without a headboard.

How long would she stay there? She did not know. Maybe even die of old age. Or maybe, who knows, something would happen, and she was willing to face death again.

For the first time in a long time, she felt, and she was really safe. She promised that she would stay.

She smiled briefly.

“I'll be fine, Alex. I will be fine"

**Author's Note:**

> if you got the reference on the title, you're a god.  
> thx for reading this peace of what i do on my wee hours of the morning


End file.
